


Perryshmirtz Wedding

by mk94



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Heinz felt stood up. Perry can't use doors.





	Perryshmirtz Wedding

Of course Heinz couldn’t even have that.

  
A nice wedding with his wonderful soon-to-be-husband was obviously too much to ask.

Because, naturally, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz just didn’t deserve a cliché happy ending.

Nervously he looked around the church, standing in the front all the guests beside the priest.

  
Alone.

The once evil scientist looked down at his watch.

Late.

One and half hour late.

He looked up to the guests. The Doofenshmirtz family was snickering and whispering how they knew that this would happen(at least the ones who came to the wedding at all). The Fletcher family on the other side just as his daughter, Vanessa, was watching with worry and sadness.

  
The orange haired teen was still outside, probably snapping at her phone and still not reaching her uncle.  
Heinz gulped and fixed his bowtie for the fifth time. Is this how this day will end?

  
Left alone to bear this disgrace and embarrassment and no one by his side? With his ex-wife sitting there and watch him fail like he never failed before-  
Candace stormed into the churched.

  
“EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!!”She yelled at the Doofenshmirtz family, already pulling at one of them off their seat. They watched her in irritation till suddenly shots were heard. All the guests jumped to their feet and ran to the other side of the church.

  
And that just in time, as in this very moment, one of the windows burst into pieces, and a body flew through it, crashing into the seats where the guests had sat just moments before.  
The body was no other than his fiancé.

  
“Perry?!” Heinz shouted, running towards the groaning man on the floor, buried in broken chairs.  
“Perry!” he shouted shocked as the teal haired man smiled up at him, a tooth missing, broken nose, hair sticking out in weird places and his clothes were crinkled up and sweaty just as well sticking with dirt and blood.

  
“I ‘ope…no’ too la’e…?” The man slurred, making Heinz realize…

“Did you just come back from your bachelor party with your OWCA people?” He whispered, not wanting to let the other’s hear about Perry’s secret organization.

The man groggily looked at Heinz and smiled,” kin’a…”

Heinz felt his eyes tearing up and he angrily punched Perry’s shoulder, who groaned in pain.

  
“Why…?” He asked and received another punch from Heinz.

“WHY?! For the love of everything holy, you can’t even manage to use a damn door on our wedding day!!”

And then Heinz hugged him tight, which Perry returned right away.

“I almost thought you wouldn’t come…” he whispered into Perry’s ear.

The secret agent sighed in guilt and held Heinz even closer,” I woul’ never leave you alone…”

“There you are, uncle Perry!” Candace snapped,” do you know how much trouble you caused because of this?! I barely managed to keep the photographers here and the cooks and we have the celebrating hall foranother six hours which would be more time if you just would have shown up earlier!”

“And you made Uncle Heinz wait,” Ferb spoke up.

“Right! You also made Uncle Heinz wait!” Candace agreed.

  
“Sorry…” Perry mumbled with a pained smile and carefully stood up with the help of the other.

“Ready to marry?” he asked and Heinz chuckled as he dragged him towards the priest.

“I was waiting here for you, stupid platypus,” he whispered as they made their way over to the front.

…

“You may kiss your husband,” the priest finally said and half of the church cheered as the newly wedded couple shared their kiss.

“By the way, do I even want to know what happened on your bachelor party?” Heinz smirked as they broke the kiss.

Perry sighed and shook his head.

“Not really…no…”


End file.
